DX's Own Personal Hell
by TriplePTheGame
Summary: DX challenges Rated RKO for the Tag Team Titles. Jonathon Coachman sets up a 3 Stages of Hell match. Better then what it sounds. More for DX fans.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya everyone! This is my OTHER wrestling FF. This is for my OTHER friend. I really like it. This is only the first chapter. This is more of DX fans. So...beware. Enjoy. R&R**

Shawn Michaels and Hunter Hearst Helmsly were sitting back stage, before RAW started, talking about their enemies Rated-RKO. Triple H took a drink out of his water bottle.

"So, tonight is the night, huh?" Shawn said, staring at his hands.

"That it is, Shawn. Tonight we announce that we want a shot at WWE Tag Team Championship. I think it's about time we've had it."

"I think you're right, Hunter. I'm just…getting kind of nervous…"

"About what, dude?" Triple H asked and took another drink of out his water bottle.

"About my back. I don't think it can handle all of this abuse!" He looked up at his partner and saw his mouth was hanging wide open. "Uh…" He paused. "Did I just say that?! Of course it can! I was just joking."

"…No you weren't."

"Yes I was."

"No you weren't."

"Yes I was!"

"Shawn, don't lie, you're a holy man, you weren't."

"I was! My back will be fine! Don't worry!" He looked at a clock on the wall and saw the show was starting. "Would ya look at that, we're up!"

"_Are you ready?_" D-Generation X's theme music started up, and the crowd went wild. "_You think you can tell us what to do?_" The crowd continued to scream. "_You think you can tell us what to wear?_"

"That always gets me." Shawn told Hunter and walked up to curtain. Triple H ran back, grabbed a new water bottle and opened it.

"Me too, man."

"_Break it down!_" Triple H took a drink of water, and walked out, followed by HBK. Hunter put his arms into the X shape above his head and sprits out his water, while Shawn was running in a circle around him. They walked down to the ring, and got in it. They stood in a line and put their arms in the air. Triple H counted to three. They did their 4 crotch shots and Shawn walked over to the microphone guy, and grabbed one. Their music cut out and HBK held onto the head on the microphone and held it out for Hunter to grab. He 'pried' it out of Shawn's hand and stood up straight.

"Quiet…quiet down…" Triple H said while Shawn paced around the ring trying to quiet them down. Once they were as quiet as they could be, Hunter asked them the legendary question. "Are you ready?" The crowd went wild, and he walked over to the turnbuckle. "No! Knoxville! I said: Are. You. Ready!?" The crowd stood up and went crazy. "Then…for the thousands in attendance. For the millions watching at home. And…for the Spirit Squad. Who right now are being shipped to the far away land known as Louisville." He paused and looked back at Shawn who was snickering. He shrugged and turned back around. "Let's get ready to SUCK IT!" He handed the microphone over to his partner and stood there, and put up two fingers on each hand.

"And if you're not down with that. We got TWO WORDS FOR YA!" The crowd screamed 'Suck it', and he handed the microphone back over to Triple H. Shawn walked over and grabbed his own.

"Okay. So…when Shawn and I walked into the building today, we were greeted with the most unpleasant hello I've ever had to weather." Triple H said and looked over at Shawn who was nodding his head slowly.

"Yes…yes it was." He said.

"We were greeted with, 'Ric Flair has been hospitalized by Rated-RKO.'"

"I don't know about you people, but _that_ was depressing." Shawn said.

"Yes it was Shawn. But don't you people worry! We have an announcement to make. Shawn…would you like to do the honors?"

"…I….I can?" Shawn smiled widely and hopped up and down a few times. "Cool." He paused and looked around. "The D-Generation X would like to issue a challenge to Rated-RKO for the Tag Team Championship belts." Shawn began to clap and waited for Randy and Edge to come barreling out.

"Ah…Shawn. I forgot. Rated-Retarded isn't here yet!"

"You're right!" Shawn rubbed his chin then snapped his fingers. "While we're waiting…why don't we show them the pictures we made?!"

"Perfect!" Triple H smiled and went over to the ropes facing the screen. "Okay. Shawn and I have made some beautiful pictures. Ready?" The crowd cheered and a picture showed up on the screen. "Now…this one is a picture of Edge and Orton _after _they loose the titles." The picture was of two babies crying up a storm, but the babies' bodies had Randy and Edge's heads on their body. "Doesn't it resemble them?" Shawn started laughing and went over to the ropes too.

"Now this one…is of Hunter and me after we win the titles." Shawn presented the screen and another photo popped up. It was a picture of DX's heads on huge, buffed out giants, holding little tiny WWE Tag Team Championship belts. Trips walked over to Shawn and slung his arm over his shoulder and smiled. "I don't know about you guys, but I see a striking resemblance. I really do." D-Generation X continued laughing for another good minute or so. Finally Rated-RKO came out. They looked very appalled and angry, DX got what they wanted.

"You guys _still _act like you're in the tenth grade…and you're so old!" Randy told them. DX frowned and looked at the ground.

"…We…we're old?" The Heartbreak Kid said sadly.

"Yes. OLD!" Shawn turned to Trips and started to 'cry' on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Shawn." Hunter turned his head to Edge and Orton and just shook his head. "You should be ashamed of yourselves!"

"Why?! 'Cause we made The Icon Shawn Michaels cry!?"

"No…because…You look like _that_." Hunter pointed towards the screen and picture of the babies' came on again. Edge took the microphone from Randy and scowled at DX.

"I'm going to ignore that, like a mature man, and tell you that you're on for the titles! And when we're done with you…you'll _really _be crying!" Shawn lifted his head from Trips shoulder and looked at them.

"Let me guess. It's going to be a wild one but, I'll give it a shot. You're going to…attack us backstage, screw us over, and then act like nothing happened and go with the match. Am I right? That was just a guess."

"Well, you're wrong." Shawn looked at Triple H, and he looked at Shawn with a flabbergasted look upon their faces, and then looked back at Rated-RKO.

"We're wrong?! Oh my- Please…tell me, what ever is going to happen?!" Hunter asked.

"Since you're the ones that proposed the challenge, we're going to make them." Edge paused. "Well…not really us…more like…him." He turned around and presented Jonathon Coachman. The Game sighed and leaned up against the ropes, while HBK sat down and put his chin in his hand.

"Hello guys!" John said and smiled.

"Stop with the small talk and just tell us what's going on, you idiot." Triple H said angrily.

"Fine. Fine." Coachman paused and took out a clipboard. He cleared his throat and smiled again. "Now, there will be three matches. Best 2 out of 3 wins. Got it?" DX nodded. "Good, now. I'm sure you are wondering what the three matches will be, right?" DX nodded again. "Good. Hunter and Randy Orton will be facing each other in a Street Fight. Shawn Michaels and Edge will be facing each other in a Table, Ladders and Chairs match. And the final one will be a-"

"Hell in a Cell." D-Generation X said in unison.

"How did you guys know that?!" Coach asked.

"Wild guess." Shawn responded while standing up.

"You guys understand the matches?" John asked.

"Yeah. But…uh…here's a question. If these are _Tag_ _Team_ _Championships_, then why are we fighting one on one?" Hunter asked.

"To see how well your team mate can hold up with out you." Shawn and Trips turned to each and started to laugh hysterically.

"Hey! What's so funny?!" Randy asked. Once their laughter ceased, Shawn wiped a tear from his eye.

"Hunter and I didn't fight with other for what, five or six years? I think we can hold up."

"Oh, we'll see." Edge said.

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo yo yo. Wassup? Wassup?! XD/DX Hiya. I'm back. Yaaaay. I bet you all are OH SO pumped. Uhm...this chapter is pretty long. I like it alot too. So...R&R  
Copyright: OH yeah. I totally own Triple H and Shawn Michaels...cuz uh...they're not...REAL or anything.**

"Oh yeah, if anyone decides to interfere in the others matches, then you'll be fired!" Coachman said and walked away, followed by Rated-RKO. Once they left, DX dropped the microphones and continued to laugh while they walked back to their dressing rooms. Triple H walked in and sat down on a bench, still laughing a little.

"Man…they just keep on getting funnier and funnier." Shawn just nodded and sat down next to him.

"When do the matches start?"

"…That's a good question. They never told us. I'm going to assume next week." Trips shrugged and leaned back a bit. "You want to go and find out?"

"If ya want too."

"Eh…why not? We don't have anything else to do." Hunter and Shawn both got up and left the room. They walked around the arena looking for Coach or Rated-RKO.

"Hey." HBK slapped his partner's chest and pointed at Coachman standing by a man with a headset, talking to him. Helmsly nodded and walked over to Coach.

"Why hello there, Coachman!"

"Oh…hello." He said slightly frightened and confused.

"We have a question for you." Shawn told him.

"Go on."

"When are these matches going to take place? You never really informed us." The Icon asked.

"Oh right." Jonathon straightened his coat and looked at DX. "It's going to be next week. It'll be like a 3 Stage of Hell match. Except…tweaked." He smiled slightly and walked away. D-Generation X just looked at each, then at the leaving Coachman and shrugged.

"Doesn't really matter, we'll win either way." Hunter said and shoved his arm around Shawn. HBK nodded slightly, but not very confidently. Triple H just stared at Shawn and cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing. Nothing…"

"That's not a 'Nothing at all' nothing. That's an 'I don't feel too good about this.' nothing."

"…Well…I don't." He said and crossed his arms.

"Why not?"

"Two matches in a row? And those are two _brutal_ matches, none the less." Triple H just stared at Shawn like a cow would be staring an on-coming train.

"What about them, Shawn? We did a 3 Stages of Hell match. You were fine then."

"Yeah…I guess." He sighed and shrugged. "Well, c'mon, let's go. We don't have anything to do here." The Game nodded and followed his partner out of the arena.

The week of D-Generation X's and Rated-RKO's matches slowly dawned. The Heartbreak Kid and The Cerebral Assassin were the first to arrive. They sat in their dressing rooms all night until their matches, thinking about strategies they could use. Shawn called in a masseuse to massage his back. The last thing he needed was an aching lower back. While Shawn was getting massaged, there was a knock on the door. Hunter walked over to it and saw Randy Orton and Edge standing there.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Hey, man, we just wanted to wish you two good luck." Randy told him.

"Right…right." Trips nodded and crossed his arms. "Now that you're done bullshitting, what do you really want?"

"Fine…fine. We wanted to know which one of the matches was going to go first." The Game just cocked an eyebrow and looked over to Shawn.

"One moment please." He slammed the door in their faces and walked over to HBK.

"Who wants to go first?"

"It doesn't matter to me." He answered and sat up.

"Yeah it does. I know it does. You pick."

"Why do I have to pick?!"

"Because you're older!" Hunter told him.

"That…is _no_ reason!" Shawn stood up and crossed his arms. "You pick."

"No. You pick. I really do _not _care."

"Fine!" HBK turned around and looked at the masseuse. "Hey, buddy, I have a question. Who should go first?"  
"Uh…" The man looked at Shawn, then at Hunter. He shrugged and pointed at HBK. "You."

"Okay. Thanks." Triple H gave a quick smile and went back to the door. "The masseuse said that Shawn should go first. Have fun with that." Trips went to shut the door, but Randy caught it.

"The…masseuse?"

"Yeah, the masseuse. Deal with it." He flicked Randy's hand off the door and shut it. "Idiots." He muttered and sat down on the bench. Shawn walked over to a different one and started to tape up his wrist and hand. Hunter and Shawn were silent until HBK's match was coming up. Shawn looked up at the clock and hopped up.

"Well…off I go."

"I'll come with ya." Shawn smiled at him and they left the room. DX arrived at the entrance to ramp and their music started to play and waited at the top of the ramp. Hunter was about to stand next to Shawn when a security guard stopped him.

"Excuse me, sir; you're not aloud out there."

"What the- why not?!"

"Jonathon Coachman told me to keep you from going out there until your match."

"Edge isn't even out there!" Trips threw his arms in the air and pointed towards Shawn. "What the hell am I going to do?! Attack Shawn?!"

"I'm sorry, sir." Trips sighed angrily and shrugged.

"Kick some ass, Shawn."

"I'll try." He said and walked out. The crowd started to cheer and Shawn hopped into the ring. He paced around the ring, waiting for Edge. Shawn waited there for a good minute, and still no Edge. He stood there and stared at the ramp, still waiting. He turned around, and there was Edge. "Whoa!" He said and got speared. Edge smirked and hopped up.

"Aren't you a smart one?" Edge said and got out the ring. He went underneath the ring and pulled out a ladder. The Rated-R Superstar threw it over the top rope, almost hitting Shawn with it, and went back underneath the ring. Shawn slowly got up from the spear, and held his back. He shook his head and shrugged slightly. While Edge was coming back from under the ring, Shawn ran and baseball slid into him, knocking the chair Edge was holding, into his face. HBK grinned and hopped up onto the top turnbuckle. He stood up and jumped off it, hoping to land on Edge. Just in time, Edge rolled out of the way and Shawn was left on the ground, holding his stomach. He rolled back and forth a little bit, trying to make to pain go away.

_This…is not good…_The icon thought to himself. Edge grabbed the chair that hit him in the face and lifted it above his head. Shawn kicked Edge in the stomach to stop him from hitting him with it. He slowly stood up again, and threw the chair into the ring, followed by Edge. _I want this to be a some-what civilized match._ Edge crawled over to the ropes and helped himself up. Once he was up, The Rated-R Superstar walked over to The Showstoppa and started exchanging punches. Once Shawn got the upper hand, he Irish whipped Edge into the ropes then elbowed him in the face. Edge stumbled back a little, holding his jaw.

"C'mon! You're the one that wanted this match!" Shawn told him and ran over to Edge, about to clothesline him over the top rope. Instead Edge moved out of the way, pulled the rope down a little and let Shawn crash into the stadium floor. Edge followed him out of the ring and picked up one of the announcers monitor and smashed it against Shawn's head. He did that about five times, which caused HBK to start bleeding. Edge smirked and threw Shawn back into the ring. He picked up the ladder and started to hit it on Shawn's back. The Icon screamed out in pain and held his back. Edge flipped him over, and pinned him.

"1…2…" The referee started to count. He was about to say three, but Michaels kicked out. Shawn shoved Edge off and got up slowly, holding his back, stumbling around the ring. He finally picked up the chair he threw in and smacked it against Edge's head. The Rated-R Superstar fell over and held his head. HBK threw the chair of out their way and looked around. He smirked and picked up the ladder, slowly. He hit Edge in the gut a few times, and then put his arm in between the ladder. Edge was in to much pain to do anything to stop Michaels. Shawn lifted up the top side and held it up as far as it could go.

"Sorry…." He paused. "Not." Shawn said and slammed the ladder down on Edge's arm. He lifted it up again and slammed it down once again. Edge moved his arm out of the ladder's way and held it. The referee walked over to Edge and looked at his arm. It wasn't broken…at least not yet. Shawn rolled his eyes and lifted Edge up by his hair. The Rated-R Superstar head-butted Shawn in the face which caused him to stumble back. Edge lashed out with another spear and punched Shawn continuously in the face. He got away from Shawn, held his arm and rolled out of the ring once again. Edge went under the ring once again, and pulled out a two tables. He threw them in the ring and set them up. Shawn was starting to come to his senses and shook his head. He wiped the blood off his head and ran at Edge again. Edge, quickly, picked up the ladder and hit Shawn in the face with it. He dropped the ladder almost instantly and held his arm. HBK just lay on the ground, holding his head.

_I can't let him get the advantage…though…I think he has it. _Shawn lifted his head off the ring and sat up. He reached for the chair, which was arms reach away from him and stood up once he got it; Shawn walked slowly over to Edge and hit him in the head with the chair. Edge started to bleed, and held his head again. Shawn lifted Edge off the mat and put him on the tables that Edge set up. HBK set up ladder and climbed it while holding his back. _C'mon…make it up…c'mon. _He told himself. Shawn smiled to himself once he made it up. Edge shook his head violently and got up off the tables.

"You're crazy, Michaels." Edge told him while climbing up the ladder too. They started to exchange blows on top of the ladder. Edge got the upper hand and started to right hand him over and over again. The Rated-R Superstar gave one big punch, which made Shawn loose his balance and fall out of the ring and onto the stadium ground. Edge got on the very top of the ladder and jumped off of it, and hit Shawn with an elbow. HBK rolled on the ground, tears in his eyes from the pain. Edge just laid near him, holding his arm. A pool of blood started to form in the area that the two men were in, which started to make Edge a little sick to his stomach. Edge slowly came back to his senses and dragged Shawn up with him. He threw HBK in the ring and threw his left arm over his chest. The referee started to count.

"1…2…3!" The bell rang and the official raised Edge's arm in the victory.

**R&R pleaaase**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yaaaay. New chapter! I don't know why I keep on posting this, nobody reads it. Oh well...I'm hella proud of my story! Enjoy you whole...2 readers! R&R**

Triple H paced around backstage, watching Shawn's match. He could tell that Shawn's back wasn't going to last very long. He was getting angry that he couldn't go and help him, but all he could do is watch it on a TV. Hunter turned to the security guard and blinked.

"Can I just…go out there and encourage him?

"No." He said.

"Can I watch from the ramp?"

"No."

"So…I can only stand back here, and watch my partner roll around on the ground in pain?"

"…Yes." The Game stuck up his middle finger and turned back to the TV. "What the hell are you doing, Shawn?!" He watched HBK climb up the ladder and exchange blows with Edge. "Get your ass down from there!" He turned back to the security guard and pointed at him. "I'm not crazy, I'm just concerned." Hunter turned back and saw Edge punch him off the ladder onto the ground. "Shawn!" He pushed the security guard out of the way and was about to walk out and help Shawn, but two more of them came.

"Sir! You cannot go out there!"

"To hell with you!" Trips pushed the other two out of the way, and two more came. "Where the hell are you getting all of these?!" He punched the two new ones and tried to get to Shawn, but more and more of them came.

"Sir! I could arrest you right now; I have the authority to do it!"

"For punching a security guard?! Well then…" Hunter turned around and punched all of the security guards and ran out onto the ramp, being followed by security guards. "GO AWAY!" He screamed at them, and rolled into the ring, and kneeled by Shawn. "C'mon, man." The Game helped Shawn up, gently, and helped him out of the ring, and up the ramp. Once he got back stage some doctor's took Shawn from Triple H and put him on a stretcher.

"I…don't need…a stretcher." HBK shook his head, slowly, and got off the stretcher. Hunter walked over to Shawn and crossed his arms.

"…You're going to kill yourself out there one day. I hope you know that."

"Yeah…I know." Triple H sighed and looked at the ground.

"You don't have to fight the Hell in a Cell tonight. I got it, alright?"

"No…I'm fighting it."

"You don't ha-"

"I'm going to fight it." Shawn said. "Now go, you're up." Triple H nodded and walked up to the ramp.

"Fix that head of yours."

"…Just go!" Hunter nodded and walked out. The crowd started to cheer for him. He waited outside the ring, while some people cleaned up the ring. Trips looked up and there it was. The Hell in a Cell. _I…am not looking forward to that. _He thought to himself and got in the ring. Rated-RKO's theme came on the Randy came running down to the ring, ready to fight. Orton slid into the ring and started to bombard Hunter with rights and lefts. He threw Trips against the ropes and put him in the sleeper hold once he came back. Before the Sleeper could do much of anything, Triple H started to elbow Randy in the stomach. Randy stepped back a few steps and left the ring.

"Where the hell you going?!" Hunter screamed at him and followed him. The Legend Killer hid underneath the ring. "You little-" Triple H grabbed Randy's foot and dragged him out. Once Orton was fully out from under the ring he flipped around and pulled the tab off a fire extinguisher he found and started to spray it at Trips. Hunter turned around and covered his face. Randy finally stopped and ran at him with the fire extinguisher and hit him in the left thigh with it. Triple H fell over and held struggled to get back up. Randy went to go and hit him with it in the gut, but Hunter rolled out of the way. Orton fell over and The Game kicked him the back of the knees. He smirked and grabbed the fire extinguisher. Randy got up off of his knees and uppercutted Trips, which caused the weapon to go flying. Randy was about to RKO Hunter, but he pushed Randy off of his neck. Orton landed right on the steel ramp and held his back. Triple H picked him up and Irish whipped him into one of the barricades. He put his foot under Randy's chin and started to choke him with it. Randy flailed his arms and legs around and kicked out Trips' footing. The Legend Killer got up and started to kick Hunter in the face. He walked back over to the ring and pulled a chair out from under the ring. He walked over to The Game and hit him in the left thigh again.

"You're not so tough now, are you?!" Randy screamed at him and hit him with the chair again. Randy threw the chair onto the ramp and started to taunt Triple H. Hunter got up, eventually and limped over to Randy. They started to exchange blows again, but this time, The Cerebral Assassin got the upper hand. He was about to whip Orton into the barricade, but brought him back and Double A Spinebuster-ed him onto the steel ramp. Randy arched his back and started to roll onto his sides. Triple H just laughed and went over to the ring. He dug underneath it, and pulled out a 2'4 wrapped in barbed wire and a bag of tacks. He threw them into the ring and limped over to Orton. Trips grabbed Randy's foot and dragged him over to the ring and then rolled him into it. Hunter grabbed the piece of wood and stared at Randy.

"Hey! Whoa!" Randy stuck his hands out and backed into the corner, holding onto the bottom rope for dear life. Triple H lifted the 2'4 above his head and was about the hit Orton with it, but Randy low blowed Hunter. He dropped the weapon and turned around. He bit his lower lip and turned around to meet the 2'4. Randy hit Trips right in the middle of the head, causing him to bleed. Randy hit him again, right in the middle of the head and then threw the weapon. The Legend Killer dragged Trips out of the ring threw him onto the Spanish announce table. Randy was about to Powerbomb him through the table, but Trips flipped him over and threw him on the other table, falling over and off the table. The two men were on the ground, Triple H snapping out of his daze quicker then RKO. He got up slowly and walked over to Randy, dragging him up by his hair.

_This…is not good. I can't feel my leg at all…_Hunter thought to himself and sighed. Trips was about to whip RKO into the ring post, but RKO reversed it and sent The Game running into the metal, the side of his head connecting with it. Randy barely got up and walked over to his opponent. He dragged him up by his hair and slammed his head into the ring post. Triple fell to his knee's, then to ground, holding his ear, trying to stop the blood a little bit. _This really isn't good…_Randy was about to do the move again, but Hunter tripped Randy and sent him flying into the post. He threw Randy into the ring and opened to bag of tacks. He spread them around in an area and dragged Randy up once again. He stood on top of the tacks, getting ready for The Pedigree. Triple H smirked and completed his move. He flipped Randy over and referee counted to three and rang the bell. Hunter rolled out of the ring, and stumbled up the ramp. His legs wobbly and he was feeling slightly woozy.

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya! Wooooot! 6 reviews! That's like...not pathetic or anything. . So uh...I think about one more chapter of this and it's gunna be done. I have this little comedy thing of DX. It's called Tea Time with DX, but I can't post it up since it's in script form. It's really funny. Well...here ya go! R&R!!!**

Shawn was in the medical section of the arena, watching his partner's match, getting a quick stitch job done. It was dawning near the end of the match; at least, Shawn thought it was.

"Ya know…" Shawn started and pointed at the screen. "His leg…really can't be doing that good…" The doctor just shrugged and continued to stitch him up. "…Do you even care?"

"No…not right now. I care about your head bleeding." The doctor told him.

"Oh…okay…" Shawn continued to watch the TV. "Ah! Not good!" He just watched Randy whip Hunter into the ring. "His ears bleeding again!"

"…Can you stop moving?"

"How much longer is this gunna take?!"

"I don't know…7 or 8 minutes." HBK sighed and watched the TV again. Triple H just reversed on Randy.

"Yes! Did you see that, Doctor?!"

"No. I didn't see it."

"You should've!" Shawn watched the screen intently, watching Trips spread the tacks on the mat. "Oh my-"

"Done!" The doctor said happily. "Be careful, please."

"Look at this!" The Icon pointed at the screen and put his arm around the doctor. "He's not gunna Pedigree RKO on the tacks is he?!" Triple H _did _Pedigree Randy on the tacks. "Wow! That's impressive!" Shawn hopped up and walked down to the ramp. Security guards stopped him from walking down to Hunter. HBK turned around and watched the TV near them. He saw Triple H struggle to make it up the ramp. "Can I go and help him up the ramp?! The match is over!"

"No, sir, you're partner is in trouble already, I don't think you want to be either." One security guard told him.

"Okay. Look…" Shawn grabbed the guys face and turned it towards the TV. "He can't even make it up the ramp. And look back there. Look in the ring. I don't think I could do any more damage to Randy."

"…You still can't go."

"You heartless little man!" The security guard started to talk to his friend and he sighed. "Fine…go." Shawn smiled and gave the man a hug.

"Thank you!" HBK ran out and ran to Hunter. "Hey, man, good match." Shawn smiled and put Trips' arm around his neck and helped him up the ramp and to the doctor's station. Once they got there, Shawn helped Hunter onto the table and sat down. The doctor sighed and shook his head.

"Not another one."

"Yes, another one." Shawn said.

"Hey…hurry up. We got another match." Hunter said.

"You're match can wait." The doctor said and started to stitch Trips up.

"Why do you have to stitch it?! Throw a…Dora the Explorer band-aid on it or somethin'!" Shawn started to laugh and covered his mouth. "What?!"

"…Nothing. Nothing." Trips shook his head and turned back to the doctor.

"I'd stop now. I mean…they're just gunna fall out." The doctor stopped.

"You just want to get back to the ring, don't you?" Triple H nodded. "Alright!" The doctor began to take out the stitches. Shawn looked up at the TV.

"Is Randy still on the ground?"

"Nah…he's up." Hunter responded while putting his hand to his ear, wiping the blood off.

"…Hey Doc."

"What now?" He asked.

"Take a look at Hunter's ear." Shawn said, while smiling widely.

"No…no…its fine! It'll stop bleeding!" Hunter said, getting off of the table. "Off we go."

"See ya around, Doc." Shawn said, while following Hunter, trying to keep him standing up straight. "I don't get how you're going to wrestle like that…"

"I'm fine…It's just a minor disadvantage…"

"I'll say. You stumbling around like a drunk _could _be a disadvantage, but…I don't know." Trips just rolled his eyes. "Just hit the things in the middle."

"I'll be sure to do that." They walked out onto the ramp, and made their way over to ring. Shawn helped Triple H into the ring and sighed.

"This is going to be fun!" HBK said with obvious sarcasm.

"Oh you bet it is." DX stood in the middle of the ring, with their arms crossed, waiting for Rated-RKO. Finally, their music came on, and Edge and Randy walked down to the ring. They slowly got in the ring, and watched the Hell in a Cell lower. D-Generation X just stood there and smirked, knowing that Orton and Edge were nervous.

"This is going to be easy." Shawn said to Hunter. He just nodded wiped the blood off his ear again. Once the cell hit the ground, D-Generation X attacked them. Randy fell over immediately and covered his head. Hunter ripped Randy's hands away and pulled him back up. Trips placed RKO's neck on the second rope and sat down on his back, choking him.

Edge continued to take the hit's that HBK was lying down. Shawn threw him into the turnbuckle, and stood on the second rope. He punched Edge continuously 10 times. The Icon hopped onto the top rope and waited for Edge to fall forward a few steps. Shawn jumped off the top and drop kicked him to the ground. Shawn got up and walked over to Triple H.

"Uh…you might wanna get off…"

"Why?"

"…He's turning purple." Shawn said and walked back over to Edge.

"Huh?" Hunter said and looked at RKO. "Now would you look at that…he is!" The Game got up and stretched his arms. Randy just fell to ground and held his neck. Trips just crossed his arms and sighed. "C'mon, man." He said and dragged Randy back up. He looked at Shawn and gave him a nod. "Shall we?"

"Ah…we shall." Shawn responded and Irish whipped Edge, while Triple H did the same to Randy. In a few seconds, Rated-RKO both ran into each other and fell over. DX just stood there, laughing hysterically. Shawn and Triple H walked over to men lying on ground and went to pick them back up. But instead, Rated-RKO low blow-ed them and stood up. Randy rolled out of the ring and went digging under it. He pulled out two chairs and a sledgehammer. He threw the chairs in the ring, and slid the hammer in. D-Generation X regrouped and picked up the chairs. HBK smacked RKO right on the back while Hunter hit Edge on the head. Shawn opened the chair up slightly and put Randy's leg through the opening.

"Whoa…whoa…Shawn!" Trips said and watched Shawn climb onto the top rope again.

"The match isn't going to last much longer." HBK told his partner and jumped off the rope. He elbowed the chair, which caused RKO's leg to almost snap. Shawn hopped up off the ground and bounced around the ring, holding his elbow. Hunter picked up the other chair and lifted it above his head. He slammed it down as hard as he could and watched Randy squirm around on the ground. Edge finally got up from the chair shot, and picked up the sledgehammer. He held it above his head, about to strike Hunter from behind.

**R&R!!!!!!**


End file.
